


Behind the looking glass

by Olddish (Mirlinish)



Category: Shaman King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirlinish/pseuds/Olddish





	Behind the looking glass

### Behind the looking glass

Yoh's shoulders hang while he looked at the scene in front of him. His fingers slowly wrapped themselves tighter around the handle of his katana.

He was in the middle of a village. A village burned 'till the ground, together with his friends. The friends that had tried to protect the village from the one who caused the fire, Hao.

Hao, the fire shaman that wanted a world with only shamans. The fire shaman who was Yoh's one and only twin brother.

How could he be so stupid to reject Hao's offer. If he would have accept it, he would be protected by Hao from the X-laws and his friends would still be alive.

Not a single tear filled Yoh's eyes, only anger and fury shone his eyes. This time Hao went too far.

He walked further into the village, hoping to find anyone still alive.

He stopped when he saw a flash in the corner of his eye. Curious what it was he walked towards the burned house on his right. He stopped in the doorway when he saw a mirror in the middle of the room.

The furniture was blackened or burned down to ashes, but the mirror was unharmed.

Yoh slowly walked further into the house and stopped before the mirror. What he saw wasn't his mirror reflection. Instead there was a room, the floor and walls a spotless white and in the corner a white four-poster with pure white sheets.

Yoh was a little shocked when he saw the one that slept in it. It was Hao.

He was like his mirror image, except for his hair. While Yoh's hair was short and spiky with half long bangs, Hao's hair was long, till past his waist.

His hair was now draped over his shoulder and side. He wore a white shirt, half open, that revealed part of his chest.

His arm was wrapped around something that was not there, but that was not what caught Yoh's attention. It was the sweet and innocent look on his face, what did. Suddenly Hao wasn't the strong and powerful shaman anymore. In fact, Yoh began to blush when he mentioned his twin was kind of handsome, when he was asleep.

It was then that Yoh started to think about this one story, about the looking glass. The world he saw in the mirror, was like in the story, a world were everything was the other way around.

Yoh placed his hand against the mirror, like he hoped to been sucked in, but nothing happened. This made him wondering even more, about the world behind this mirror. Would Hao be accepted on the other side? Would he still try to kill humans? Would he be allowed to be close with his twin brother?

That was the moment a ripple disturbed the smooth surface of the mirror, like a drop of water disturbed an untouched lake.

There was a flash and the next Yoh saw were two ember coloured eyes looking in his.

It took some seconds longer before he noticed Hao and he were cuddling in the white four-poster. Hao's arm was wrapped around his waist and made sure their lower bodies were pressed against each other.

He could feel Hao's hand slowly moving from his waist to his arm up to his shoulder. Then Hao pushed Yoh on his back and crawled on him.

Yoh looked to the side and saw the same mirror in the corner of the white room. In it he could see the burned down town. It was then that he noticed he went through the mirror.

Hao slowly turned Yoh's face back into his direction. Yoh swallowed. Hao's face was close to his, he could feel their noses brushing against each other.

Hao's hair fell like curtains past his face, bringing them both in their own little world by blocking the surroundings out.

Yoh could feel Hao's breath against his lips and knew they were just a few inches away from the ones of Hao. He was tranquilized by the seductive look in Hao's eyes. He slowly wrapped his arms around his neck and closed his eyes, waiting till their lips would make contact.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…ama? Yoh-sama?"

Yoh slowly opened his eyes when he heard his name, only to find himself on his own bed, his arms and legs wrapped around his blanket on top of him and his lips parted. It only had been a dream.

Yoh let go of his blanket and turned his eyes to his right side. Opacho watched him with her big eyes. She was really close with Hao and was probably his only friend.

"Hao-sama wants to know the answer." The African girl said. Her huge eyes still staring at Yoh's sleepy figure.

Yoh's watched her quiet with half open eyes. Then he slowly nodded. He stepped out of the bed and looked around. His friends were still sleeping. He felt relieved that his dream was just a dream and nothing more. A soft smile appeared on his face.

He grabbed his pants and shirt and put them on. The mirror in the corner of the room, caught his attention when he saw a flash of light coming from it. He walked into it's direction, only to see his own refection. He touched it and was a little disappointed when he only felt the cold surface.

He saw Opacho standing next to him, confused looking in the mirror.

Yoh chuckled softly. Hao raised this child as his own sister, or maybe even as his daughter. Wouldn't that mean there was still a little bit of goodness in his heart? Maybe he could change Hao's thoughts and bring that goodness to the surface, just like he had done with Ren and Ryu, two of his friends.

He took one deep breath and stuck his hand towards Opacho. "Let's go." He said with his friendly smile.

Opacho grabbed the hand of Yoh, the one who, she hoped, would be her second dad. She lead Yoh outside the inn and into the forest behind the inn.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoh wasn't aware how long they were already walking, when they stopped in a open field in the middle of the forest.

Opacho let go of Yoh's hand and walked towards the middle. As soon as she stopped, Yoh could feel the heat of the spirit of fire. It seemed to appear out of nowhere. The huge spirit carried his master on his hand. He lowered the hand and Hao stepped of the hand.

"Thank you Opacho. You did well." He told the African girl with his trademark smile. Then he turned his attention to Yoh.

He used the same smile towards Yoh as he had used for Opacho. "Yoh." He said with his soft and gentle voice.

"Hao." Yoh answered slow. He just noticed he left his katana and the mortuary tablet of Amidamaru back in the inn. He wouldn't stand a change against Hao, not that he would have if he had them.

Hao's smile became bigger when he read Yoh's mind. "You know why you're here, right Yoh?"

Yoh kept quiet for a bit longer. "Yes." He finally said.  
Hao's smile didn't change. "So, what is your answer?" He stuck his hand out from under his poncho.

Yoh watched his hand. "You promise you won't hurt my friends?"  
Hao tilted his head a little. "As promised, as long as they won't make me." He answered.

Yoh kept quiet for a while longer. Then he slowly walked towards Hao and placed his hand into the one Hao stuck out.

Hao immediately pulled Yoh closer to him and wrapped his arm around his waist.

Yoh felt Hao's body against his. It reminded him of his dream.

Hao's grin became devilish when he picked up Yoh's thoughts. His face came closer to Yoh's but stopped just before they could touch each other.

Yoh could feel his cheeks turning red. Maybe he was in the world behind the looking glass already. That was the moment when they all disappeared and left the open field empty.


End file.
